Many devices utilize magnetic phenomena in their utilization of electricity, most of which devices utilize solenoids or coils. Among these devices are electromagnets and electromagnetic induction devices. Stationary electromagnetic induction devices include transformers and “chargers” for portable devices. “Chargers” are necessary in devices that are not directly linked to an electric outlet; in such chargers, an induction coil is linked to an electric source and inductively transfers electric energy to an inductee. Current-art induction devices, comprising solenoids and coils, efficiently utilize volumes that are cylindrical but are not well suited in devices having a parallelepiped volume. Further, current-art induction devices are inherently inefficient, as only a part of the magnetic field of the inductor is utilized. A Halbach Array is a device that concentrates its magnetic field in a particular manner, and the template herein disclosed is utilized in electromagnetic Halbach Array configurations. Other well-known devices that utilize magnetic phenomena include generators, which transform some type of energy into electric energy. It is well known that a voltage, and a current, can be induced in a wire by the movement of a magnetic field relative to that wire. Electricity generators that depend on magnetic phenomena require an external energy source to generate electricity by the movement of a magnet (the rotor), which induces a voltage and current into a coil (the stator). Generating stations usually require a costly infrastructure whatever the external energy source. Natural and inexhaustible energy sources such as falling water, wind and tidal currents generate electricity by employing that external source in a direct manner to turn turbines or to move magnets. Geothermal generation is also natural and inexhaustible; it is indirect, using the earth's heat where relatively easily accessible, to generate steam which is used to turn turbines. Non-renewable fossil fuels such as coal, petroleum and natural gas are sources of energy that are employed in an indirect method to produce electricity; the fuels are burned to create steam which turn turbines, and the burning of any such fuel is known to create environmental problems. Some sources of petroleum, such as shale oil and offshore oil deposits, require considerable resources to develop and their extraction may entail significant undesirable environmental consequences. The recovered oil requires refinement, which also requires significant resources and also may entail significant undesirable environmental consequences. Further, the sites of such energy sources (falling water, wind, tidal currents and geothermal) may be distant from the sites of consumption, requiring transmission facilities from the generating station. Such transmission facilities not only also require significant infrastructure and land, but also are thought to create environmental problems. Not only do fossil fuel-based generating systems generally require significant energy for extraction, but also there are generally intrinsic inefficiencies in their use for electricity generation. Coal-based generating systems produce approximately 50% of the electricity produced in the US, and only 33% of the energy units in mined coal end up at the point of use; 65% is lost in generation and 2% is lost in transmission. Further, when coal burns to produce electricity, undesirable elements are released into the atmosphere: for every 1 Kvah of electricity generated by coal-fired plants, 0.0234 mg of mercury, as well as carbon dioxide, sulfur dioxide and nitrogen oxide, are released. Natural gas is currently a cheap source of fuel for generating stations. Inexhaustible nuclear energy employs the indirect method, requires the most significant infrastructure, and appears to be subject to far-reaching and possibly dangerous consequences for the environment and populations. Most terrestrial vehicles, marine propulsion systems and aircraft use petroleum-based sources of energy. Recently, propulsion systems for automobiles have been developed using large batteries as the energy source, and some naval propulsion systems use nuclear power.
Thus, what is desired is an electromagnetic device, configurable as an induction device, that is efficient in and parallelepiped volumes and a variant of which is efficient in cylindrical volumes; that is configurable in such manner that it enables an electromagnetic Halbach Array as well as an electricity generator which utilizes inexhaustible magnetic phenomena in a direct manner to generate electricity.